Dark Image
by Baby-Snow
Summary: Alliyah Jane accidently found a predator in the night her baby brother was born, knowing later on in life, that her nigthly 'creature' will change her forever...
1. Intro

Title: Dark Image

By: Baby-Snow

* * *

Intro

_Alliyah Jane Lee is 8 years old with her long black hair in one single braid and dark midnight eyes danced with mischief as she spin into small circles around her Father, which earned her a laugh and being picked up like a football with one hand. She loves her Father's strength; he was outgoing, funny, and sweet._

_Han Pho Lee is 30 year old engineer who loves his wife and children, and being born and raised in china made a lot of different twist and turns along the way before meeting his lovely wife. His spiked black hair made him look younger but his dark midnight eyes show his intelligent. _

_Marcella Johnson Lee is 29 year old French teacher in the nearby High School and also a Mother of three girls and a baby boy on the way. She was born and raised in Georgia, her family is very supportive of her decision marrying a Chinese man but her husband's side was a different story. But she is very content and happy. Her dark blond hair was short but matched her image and her sky blue eyes show her happiness. She is a couple of days along on her pregnancy._

_"You two are a couple of children!" she laughed at them as she came behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waste, "The twins just woken up. Why don't you sing for them? They always enjoy your singing."_

_"Ok!" Alliyah grinned as her Father slowly put her down. Once on the ground, she ran toward the house, leaving her parents outside the backyard._

_"She's a sweet child." Han kissed his wife's head and one arm around her round waist, "All of them! And you are giving me another soon, I am very happy."_

_Marcella thrown her head back as she laughed heartedly, she kissed her husband fully on the mouth._

_"I am glad I have found you," she kissed his nose, "No matter what happens, I love you with all my heart."_

_"I love you too, my sweet and understanding wife!" Han picked her up bridal style, making her squeal in delight and took her inside the house._

_Their two story house was as old as Alliyah; it was build just for Marcella. It was for their children to grow and for them to spend their last years together. Han put Marcella down once he entered the house and then lock the door behind him before following his wife to the living room where their children are._

_Jasmine Kay and Ying Fa are 1 year old identical twin girls. Like Alliyah, they have black hair growing in their heads but their eyes are sky blue like their Mother._

_"I'm going to sing your favorite song but don't go back to sleep!" Alliyah smiled as she tickled each girl. The room was filled with giggles and laughter; it was just the way they want it to be. Han and Marcella sat down on the loveseat next to their children._

_When everything quite down, Alliyah took a long breath before opening her mouth. It was the voice of an angel, a heavenly tune as she sang a lullaby to her sisters. It created a peaceful moment for the family, even the house pets came around to listen. The passerby outside their home stopped just to hear the wondrous voice. Each note came out perfectly, like each have a purpose when they were sang out. It created a gentle and soothing feeling._

_Alliyah sang the last night with a low and steady humming. When she finished, she heard clapping and cheering from her family._

_"Oh my…" Marcella blinked as one hand rubbing her belly, "He kicked a little too strong just now… OH!"_

_Han was on his feet before his wife with worried eyes. He had her on the shoulder as she made another discomforting sound, his eyes went to Alliyah._

_"Call the doctor; it's on the kitchen table. Tell them who you are first and then tell them we are on the way. They baby is coming!" He was trying to remain calm as he slowly helped his wife stand on her feet while he watched his daughter ran to the kitchen to make a phone call._

_Reaching up to the phone with the emergency number in hand, her mind was on her Mother who was ready to give birth to her baby brother. Then her sisters came to mind, she hoped the phone call won't take long so she could help her Father get them on the car. To her luck, she didn't wait long._

_The nurse picked up the phone after five rings and has taken notes. When they said their goodbyes, Alliyah ran back to the living room just to see her Father making their way to the car._

_"Daddy, I'm getting the twins ready!" Alliyah called just as she picked up her sisters jackets. She slowly put each of them on and hurriedly buttoning each button, and once she was finished, her Father came in._

_"Your Mother is ready to go," Han picked up Jasmine while Alliyah picked up Ying Fa, "Hurry, I think your brother is ready to come out."_

_Once the children were safely seated on the back seat, Han made sure everything was locked; from the backdoor, garaged door to the front door. Then he raced to the car and turning the key to the ignition._

_Hours has passed, Alliyah waited in the children's room with her sisters on her side. In her mind, she was wondering why it was taken so long for her parent to come get them. She was starting to get worried, she closed her eyes._

_'Oh please, don't let anything happened to my Mommy and baby brother,' she prayed in her mind, 'I'll do anything to keep them safe…'_

_Her pleading was strong and true. Tears were beginning to shed but when she thought that no one was around and only her and her sisters, a single hand wiped away her unshed tears._

_Startled, Alliyah snapped her eyes opened but found no one around her. She held her breath as she looked around the room again, no one but her and her sisters were there. Letting out her breath, she calmed down. But then, she felt something else in the room. Frowning, she desperately looked around again. Believing that she was just imagining it, she closed her eyes to focus._

_Since she turned 2 years old, Alliyah could always tell what was going on and know before anyone else. Her parents found it bazaar but believed their child was gifted and accepted her talent but told no one of it. Alliyah also knew why, it was to protect her and she understood._

_Alliyah let things go, trying to find where that touch came from. Then the familiar aura came to her in the back of her mind, she slowly reached for it. It was strong and very dangerous feeling but there was gentleness in there too. She came to it cautiously._

_'DON'T' the commands come like lightning and it broke Alliyah's concentration. She opened her eyes in shock, 'You are a child but you have powers that I've never encounter before…'_

_'Who are you mister? How were you able to touch my face when you are not here?' Why can I talk to you in my head?' her questions came in an instant after her shock and not realizing of what she was doing._

_'I am a lot older than you and I have many talents, a lot more experience than you,' the voice answers were careful and selected properly for her to understand, 'As for my name, I am called Jonathan…'_

_Alliyah took in his words. He was telling the truth, she could always tell when one was lying to her. She smiled, 'My name is Alliyah Jane Lee, and I'm 8 years old.'_

_'Nice to meet you, young Alliyah,' Jonathan showed her a smile on her head, a predator smile with no meaning behind it. "Now, tell me. You were so distress that it woken me up from my sleep.'_

_Alliyah felt her face burn with guilt and embarrassment. 'I am so sorry! It won't happen again. It's because my mommy is giving birth to my baby brother than I got so very worried.'_

_There was no answer for quite a long time that Alliyah thought the stranger was gone. She sighed and lean her head on the sofa._

_'Do not worry about your Mother and brother little one, they are fine.' The voice came without warning that Alliyah almost jumped from where she was sitting down._

_'Really, they are ok?' Alliyah's voice held hope._

_'Yes, they are and your Father is coming for you.' Jonathan's voice was so far away that it came like a whisper in the wind, 'I am to go back to sleep now child, be calm and be happy…'_

_But before he could slip away, Alliyah unnoticeably reached out to him, 'Can we talk again? I never met anyone with the same talent as me before…'_

_Alliyah could tell that her new found friend was thinking his decision and she waited for his answer. She found the conversation very intriguing and exciting that she could barely keep her self calm._

_'Yes, we may talk again but later,' Jonathan answered with a cool tone of voice, 'I am to sleep the rest of the time and I'll come to you later tonight…'_

_With that said, he was gone from her mind. Leaving Alliyah to think of what she have put upon on her self and what could occur but she couldn't find anything wrong with it. Her curiosity got the best of her and hoping that it wouldn't lead her to any trouble._

_Just then, before she could think any further. Her Father came to the room, he was tired but his eyes held excitement and joy, with a smile on his face. Alliyah knew that her Mother was fine._

_"Come, let's go say 'hello' to your Mother and baby brother," Han picked up Jasmine and Ying Fa, waking them up by calling their names._

_They walked down the white hallway of the hospital. Passing different rooms with different people in needs but Alliyah's mind was on her Mother and brother again, excitement filling her heart._

_When they reached the room, she saw her Mother in the bed with a bundle of blanket in her arms. She was glowing and very tired but she has a beautiful smile on her face. Marcella then noticed them and her smile grew wider._

_"Come and welcome your baby brother, he looks just like me!" Marcella giggled as she positioned the bundle for the children to see. "Meet Alexander Keith Lee."_

_Alliyah's eyes widen, her smiled reached her eyes and she cooed when the baby made a yawn. He was small, just like when the twins were born and very wrinkly too but all babies were like that when they were young, even she was like that._

_"Wow, his so pretty mommy!" Alliyah said with pride in her voice, "I'm going to sing to him too!"_

_Her parents laugh and pride in their hearts. They were gifted with four wonderful children to love. But not realizing that another pair of eyes were watching from the back of her mind, like a predator in the night and waiting to strike._

_'I have found you…' then he was gone again._

* * *

A/N: Corny isn't? The Intro of my story but it's going to get more interesting later on. I promise, I just have to find it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

The night was her friend. It always been, she wasn't sure when it started but she feels at home when the sun goes down in the horizon. The stars glitter like jewels across the sky and the moon illuminated a gentle glow in her bedroom. A smile creeps to her face that almost reached her eyes.

"Angel, I know you're still awake. Go to sleep." Marcella's voice came from the other side of the door. "You have an early class tomorrow."

"Yes Mother, good night." Her smile then reached her eyes.

Eighteen year old Alliyah Jane Lee shifted her body so that her back is on the bed. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling which was painted in midnight black with glittering little stars, just like outside. It was something that she didn't want to change when she and her mother redecorate her room when she turned sixteen. It reminded her of how beautiful and mysterious when the sun goes down. Like a curtain of a new play each night, it amazed her.

_Are you not supposed to be as sleep? You have that exam in one of your college class tomorrow morning. _The voice came. For the last 10 years of her life. That voice was like hypnosis in her dream. _I can do many things with my voice sweetheart._

Alliyah sent him a smile. _Your ego is rising, Jonathan, don't keep it up. As for me going to bed, I was waiting for you._

A wolfish smile came to her mind with an old century bow came next. _I am at your service."_

Her smile widens. _My friend Lisa from my Literature class has this party tomorrow night at the beach on the east side shore of San Francisco. You told me that once I turned 18, we could meet. Well, I am now 18 years old._

_Or are you going to make me wait another 10 years before we met?'_

A boyish laughter filled her head. Alliyah came to terms that she was attracted to her mysterious encounter even thou she has never meet him in person. But every night when the sun goes down, they have made many conversations and have gotten to know each other.

On that first few years when they began having their nightly conversation, she realized that he sounded so alone. That he was far away from his home and different from other people. He was so much more. But what has gotten her attention in more than one occasion is that of his choice of words. It was the old century, like a count or a prince in the old forgotten days. And how he uses 'rising' and not waking up, he sleeps during the day and up and about at night, or how he uses the term 'feeding' and not 'eating' or 'getting food'.

Alliyah have asked these questions in more than one time, but the respond from her late-night friend was always the same. _Do not ask questions on something you are not ready for just yet. You are still young and not ready but remember that I've always been truthful to you._

With a heavy sighed, Alliyah sent him an image of her shaking her head at him. _You are being difficult, Jonathan, stop reading my mind all the time._

_I cannot help it sweetheart. Your mind is just so creative and wonderful. I have not seen anyone with such imagination._

Proud that he have noticed. Alliyah sent him a smile. _I have to be imaginative. It requires my major at my college. Anyway, I need to know your answer before I go to sleep, are you meeting me tomorrow night?_

There was a moment of silence from him. Alliyah was used to it by now. Jonathan always thought things through before making his decisions. She realized of how much she have learned about him during the years. And when his respond came, he was calm and together.

_I shall be there. _He answered with full confidence.

Alliyah felt her heart jumped with excitement, and then took a step back. _But I have never seen you in person before. How will I know that it is you?_

_Sweetheart, you will know the minute I arrive and you already know my face. Trust me. _And she does, with her life. _Sleep now. I will see you tomorrow evening._

He sent her a gentle caress in her cheek. Leaving a burning sensation of his lips touching her forehead as he always do every night before she sleeps. Alliyah sighed, closing her eyes as she slowly drifted to sleep.

A few miles away, he stood in the dark alleyway. He have feed that night and slowly made his way around the corner, leaving false memory on the young woman's mind that has followed him from a convenient store.

His prey was closed by. He could smell him in the air and then he spotted him. It was like a rotten meat for a flesh. The undead always seem to have it that way but then something else lurks in the air; their stained blood was different from many of the undead he encountered. It linger some sort of poison.

Jonathan VonClair stood tall and dangerous as he swiftly made his way around the crowded street of China Town and not even bumping on anyone around him. He has found the undead that were making the police go insane from its killing spree for the past week. The undead must die tonight before he kills anymore innocent lives.

For centuries, he has not seen in color or feels emotions for that matter. But for the past 10 years after so long, he have manage to keep his life at bay but the creature inside of him continues to fight to be released on every single waking day. But Jonathan has gotten it on a tight leash. He has found the one that will save him from the darkness or seek the dawn to end his life. But the problem was, she is still very young.

She has not brought back any emotions or colors into his life but he knew better. She was mature, and old enough to make her own decisions. But to his people, she was still a child. He could have said no but be near by to look after her. But who is he to refuse her? He just has to fight down his monster and be civilizing until she was ready for his claim.

Jonathan was close now. Undetected from the undead who was too busy devouring a young blond woman who was a passer by. The undead was greedily sucking away her blood and his fingernails dug through her bruised skin. She was close to death.

"I suggest you let her be evil one." Jonathan voice was alluring that the creature stopped in his track and quickly looked up just to fix his black orbs on the pair of emerald like eyes. "You shall let the woman go now. Tonight shall be your night of execution and you will embrace your faith just as you should have done many years ago."

The undead moved then. Letting go of the woman's body hit the ground with a soft 'thud' and turned his full attention on the hunter before him.

"You heart shall cease to beat now and you shall never harm anyone again." Jonathan continued his hypnosis on the undead. "You are tired. You do not wish to continue on living like this. Embrace your faith."

The undead began to shake like he was having a heart attack. His heart was being smattered from the inside of his body. He dropped to the ground, black blood spitting out of his mouth.

Jonathan gracefully raised one hand up in the air and swiftly brought it down like a knife in thin air. He sent a bolt of lightning straight through the vampire's heart. Killing him an instant and burned his flesh. Not a moment longer, Jonathan went to care for the victim

The woman was no more than 29 years old with two children to care for. She was a hard working mother who did not deserved of what just happened to her. Quickly, Jonathan left his body to enter the woman. To heal her from the inside out, he attacked the poison from her body first. A nasty little vermin's vampires bloods are, they are poisonous and even a skilled hunter could get affected if he wasn't careful. When he finishes, he healed the rest of some broken bones and the major bruise vanished.

When Jonathan returned to his own body, he made a quick change of memory on the lady's head of falling down. Making sure that she was going to make it home safely, he made certain that this hard working single mother was going to have her luck turned around. With that, he turned into vapor and swiftly took flight once he was up in the air.

_One down, just two to go, they shall all be killed before the night is over. _Jonathan seized the sky to hunt his prey and he knew, he will kill the vampires that band together that entered the city without fail. This was his territory

---

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I really appreciate reviews from my readers. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

It was 6:30 of Tuesday morning when her door suddenly burst open with a shout.

"Al, get up! Get up!" the small body came running and jumped on her four poster bed. "Mom said you need to get up now!"

Alliyah groaned and peaked on one eye. If anything, her baby and only brother would be mistaken as their Father's clone. Alexander Keith Lee is 10 years old with dark hair and dark eyes, a replica for Han Pho Lee.

"Alex, don't jump on my bed so early in the morning." Alliyah sighed as she pushed her self up to a sitting position. "Its 6:30am, my class isn't until 10am…"

"Mom needs to go to a teacher conference with one of her student's parents in this morning, which she just remembered when she looked at the calendar. So, I'm asking my sweet, pretty, and awesome big sister to walk me to school!" Alex grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, J and Fa are coming too of course!"

Their Mother Marcella is the French teacher at the near by High School, which Alliyah attended and also taken her class while their Father Han is a Computer Engineer for the Graphic Design Corporation.

"Alright, go wake up the girls and I'll get breakfast ready after I shower." Alliyah said.

"Don't worry about breakfast, Mom already made them before she left!" Alex jumped off the bed and then ran out the room. "I'm going to wake up J and Fa!"

Alliyah stretched out her body.

_A very lively brother you have…_

She smiled. _Yes, he is. He is like my Father and so much like him._

_You are also like your Father darling, I'm going to sleep now and you have a wonderful day. Good luck on your test._

_Thank you Jonathan, sweet dreams and I'll see you tonight. _Alliyah felt like she needed to remind him about tonight, it was important to her.

There was a moment of silence before he answered. _I'll see you tonight sweetheart. Your sisters and brother are coming, get ready and do not worry._

_I will be there._

He sounded so tired and distant that Alliyah could barely hear the last words but before she could think any further, three bodies came running in.

"Al, could we stop by at the Sweet Shop before school, please?" Jasmine sat down on the bed.

"Please, Al?" Ying Fa added.

The twins are so like their Mother except for the hair, they have their Father's hair. Alex took a seat on the floor giggling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wong always make the best strawberry cake early in the morning." Alex agreed with his sisters. "I want to have some before school."

It didn't take long for Alliyah to decide. She also has a sweet tooth like her siblings, she giggled.

"Get ready for school, eat your breakfast and we will go on a detour before we go to school. Go!" said Alliyah as she watched her siblings raced out of her room.

The China Town is always barely busy before 8am and so it was easy to get around without a problem. The Lee siblings made their way to the familiar streets and stopped before the friendly and welcoming store on their right.

Hong Kong Sweet

Alexander excitedly went in first with a loud greeting. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Wong!"

"Alex, how are you?" Alliyah hear Mr. Wong greeted her brother as she and her sisters walked in.

"Oh my goodness, my three beautiful flowers are also here!"

Mr. and Mrs. Wong are like grandparents to the Lee children since before they could walk. They have 3 children but they are away for college.

"Good morning!" the girls greeted.

Mrs. Wong came out from the backroom with a smile on her face. "Oh my, this is a nice visit so early in the morning."

"We would like four strawberry cakes, two chocolate cakes, 1 ube cake, and 1 espresso cake, please!" Alex looked around the glass display of cakes. "Wow, I like to have them all…"

"Alex, calm down! Sugar rush will drive your teachers crazy!" Fa grinned.

Mr. and Mrs. Wong laughed behind the counter as they packed up the sweets.

"Strawberry cakes and chocolates cakes for my lovely flowers, here you go" Mrs. Wong handed the boxes to the twins. "Ube chocolate and Strawberry cake for my handsome young prince, don't eat it at one time."

"And strawberry cake and espresso cake for my hard working big sister, good luck on your test today sweetheart."

The children laugh as they took their boxes. Alliyah took out her wallet when she realized Mr. Wong have also made them four large hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate is in the house today." Mr. Wong winked.

The younger Lee children cheered and Alliyah giggled as she paid Mrs. Wong for the cakes. "Thank you very much!"

"Come see us again later children. We have a special going on!" Mrs. Wong announced. "Mr. Wong has made a brand new cake, come and see later after school."

High spirit, the Lee children agreed before leaving the shop.

"I get off at 3pm today, so I'll come get you after school. We will go together." Alliyah said.

Alex laughs and hugged his big sister around the waist. "You're the best!"

"Alex, don't eat your sweets in one time…" Fa reminded him.

"Don't worry, I won't this time!" Alex smiled up to her. "I don't want Ms. Jake to tell me I'm a class clown again."

The girls laugh as they made their way around the corner to the next street towards the school when suddenly, Alliyah felt something was wrong. She didn't bother looking around but used her abilities instead.

_We're being followed… _she thought.

Then the twins and Alex turned to look at her. Alliyah nodded with a fake smile. After Alex was born, Alliyah discovered that Jasmine and Ying Fa also has the same abilities as her and it took two years for Alex to develop his talent.

"Who do you think they are Al?" Alex asked as he took hold of each of the twin's hands. "They don't feel bad but why are they following us."

Alliyah let go of everything around her as she reached out to the people that were following them. Three men in a black SUV, mid fifties and they were Chinese. Looking deeper, Alliyah took the chance of reading one of the men's minds.

They were after them, gathering new information about them, and they want the Lee children.

Alliyah hold a gasped and let out a sigh instead.

_Al? What did you find? _It was Alexander that reaches out to her.

_They know who we are. They know where we live, our school, and friends. They know where our parents lives and what jobs they do. _Alliyah wanted to sound sure but it came out like a panic which caused the twins to gasp. _Don't! Don't panic. They don't seem to want to hurt us, they don't have it in them but I'm certain that they want to capture us somehow._

_They want to kidnap us? _It was Fa who sounded frantic. _Let's call Mom and Dad._

_Yeah, call Mom and Dad, Alliyah! I'm scared! _Jasmine squeezed Alex's hand as they continue to walk; the school was now in view in front of them.

_Once you guys get inside, I'll call Mom and Dad. Remember don't leave the campus without me no matter what. Understand? _Alliyah said.

_Ok. _The siblings answered.

"Ok, now have a good day at school and behave. I'll call Mom and Dad, don't worry." Alliyah kissed her sisters and brother's forehead.

"Alliyah, be careful on your way home and to school." Alexander forced himself to smile, it hurt him. "Don't do anything dangerous."

The twin led their brother to the large double door of the school. Alliyah waited until they were inside before heading towards home. This time, she didn't have to worry about her siblings; she can use her full talent to find out more about the stalkers.

It seemed that they were waiting for an order. One man was on the phone with someone telling him of what to do.

The sound of her cell phone startled her. She stopped walking and reached for her phone from her jean pocket. Alliyah she answered it

"Hello?" Alliyah began walking again.

'Al, its Dad. Is everything alright?' It was her Father. Alliyah smiled. Han Pho Lee was always the first to know if something went wrong with anyone he loves.

"Dad, there's some strange looking men stalking me in a black SUV, license plate 773HK1." Alliyah said. "The have been following me since I took the kids to school this morning."

'Did you say 773HK1?' her Father's voice sounded concerned that Alliyah felt a panic on the back of her mind.

"Yes, I did…" Alliyah confirmed it. "What's wrong?"

'Alliyah, I want you to go straight home and don't leave until I come home.' Han said. Then Alliyah heard papers being harshly put away. 'I know of your test today so I'll come home early to drop you off to school.'

"But Dad, why…" Alliyah was cut off by her Father.

'Alliyah, listen to me. Don't stop walking for anything but be careful on the streets. I will explain everything to you when I get home, understand?' Han eagerly said on the phone. 'Make sure the house is all locked and secure.'

"Yes Dad, I understand." Alliyah took a deep breath. "I'll see you soon, bye."

'Be careful Alliyah, good bye.' Then they both hand up the phone.

Alliyah reached her home in record time. She did what her Father asked her to do; she locked all the doors of the house and even the windows. Then she sneakily looked out the window. The SUV parked at the other side of the street just a few houses down.

_What do they want…? _Alliyah leaned against the door frame.

_Alliyah, I felt your distress. Are you well? _ The voice shocked her. Looking at the clock, it said 8:15am in the morning.

_Jonathan, its 8:15 in the morning! You don't usually contact me this early. _Alliyah took a seat on the floor.

_Your heart is beating way to fast darling, calm down and tell me what's bothering you. _Jonathan sounded so sleepy and weak that Alliyah debated if she should tell him or not.

_My Father is coming home soon. Don't worry about me, I'm ok. _Alliyah assured him.

_Alliyah, don't lie to me. Something is bothering you and I want to know. Your panic was enough to wake me up from my slumber. _Jonathan stretched his body that Alliyah thought of a large wolf.

_Strange men were following me and my siblings from the sweet shop and discovered that they have been following us for quite sometime now. _Alliyah said. _Father sounded worried when I told him the license plate of the car._

_Are you at home Alliyah? _Jonathan asked.

_Yes, I am. _Alliyah confirmed it.

_Don't come out of the house. _Jonathan ordered. _You can't go to your friends gathering tonight either. It's dangerous if these men decided to kidnap you._

Alliyah was about to argue when she heard a car drove up to the driveway.

_My Father is here… _Alliyah said. _I'll think about it the party tonight but I need to go to my school to take that test or I will fail._

_These tests are more important than being safe? _Jonathan sounded bored now.

_It's more important than failing it. _Alliyah stood up from where she sat as she moved away from the door. _Everything will be fine, my Father's here._

Jonathan didn't answer but Alliyah didn't thought of it anymore when the front door unlocked and opened, revealing the tall handsome Han Pho Lee. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Alliyah, are you alright?" Her Father pulled her into a hug. "I was worried. Are they still following you?"

"Yeah, they are. They're right outside, a few houses down on the next street. They're looking into binoculars but they can't see us in this area of the house." Alliyah sat down on the stair steps. "Dad, who are they?"

Following his daughters actions, he also sat down next to her. Han took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "It's my family's car. 773HK1 is the car of my Father."

Shock, Alliyah's eyes widen. "You're Father? But why trail me and the kids?"

"Remember when you were a still a little girl, you asked me why I never taken you to see my parents?" Han asked.

"Yes, I remembered. You said it was because they don't approve of you and Mom getting married." Alliyah sadly answered. "But Dad, if they disapproved of your marriage to Mom. Why are they stalking me and my siblings?"

Han ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I know for certain that it's Alexander they want."

Alliyah gasped. "Alexander? What do they want with Alex?"

"I can only think of one reason. That none of my siblings bore sons and only daughters…" Han answered. "You see, it's on my family's genes that they always bore daughters and fewer sons. My parents were lucky to have two sons and then four daughters."

"I was the second son so my elder brother was the heir to the family business in Hong Kong. I was about 18 when I left home to go to college here in the states and I was to marry my Father's friend's daughter after I graduate but well, you know what happened."

Han laughed at the memory with a charming smile on his face. "I was hit by a snow ball in the head on the month of December by a beautiful woman, fell deeply in love, and became the luckiest man on Earth."

"My family disapproved by you Mother and I got married anyway because of true love. They disowned me soon afterwards."

Han stood up to look outside the window. "That thought became the reason of why I never dreamed of seeing my Chinese family again. After disowning me, they would actually forget about me."

"But now, I don't know what to think…"

Alliyah took her Father's words in then came to a conclusion. "Dad, if they want Alex. Shouldn't they be waiting for him outside his school and not follow me home?"

Han then looked at her with full concern. "Your right about that…"

Alliyah then decided. _Jonathan, I guess I won't be going to Lisa's party tonight after all._

_That's a good decision. Now, why don't you stay home and forget about your test? _Jonathan said.

_Fat chance… _Alliyah answered.

There was a long moment of silence that Alliyah could hear her own heart beat. Then she realized the look on her Father's face that she has never seen before. He was serious and expressionless that Alliyah stood up and took his hand.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Alliyah asked.

Han looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face. His expression changed. "I believe it is better if I go and see what they want."

If she was scared and concerned before, this was the max. Alliyah squeezed on her Father's hand tightly. Her eyes show fear and concerned for him.

"NO, don't go out there!" Alliyah pleased. "Please, Dad, you don't know what they will do to you!"

Han kissed her forehead. "I don't want you or your sibling be forced to go anywhere with them if they decided to act. Beside, they will be in a bad position if they harm me in anyway."

"Dad, they disowned you for marrying Mom! They shouldn't even bother with us." Alliyah's eyes clouded when her tears began to stream down her pretty face.

"It's too late for that. Look, they're walking up to the front door…" Han wiped away her tears when she gasped to look outside the window carefully.

Just like her Father said, the three men from the black SUV was walking toward the front door. They rang the door bell.

Han pushed Alliyah behind him before opening the door.

"May I help you?" Han asked.

The three men bowed deeply before her Father that Alliyah was taken back.

"Young Master Han! It is a pleasure to see you again." They all greeted.

Han sighed. "You may enter my home but I will not permit any sort of weapons…"

The three men before him straighten up their backs with a smile on their faces.

"You have our word that we come in peace and do no harm to you or to the Young Miss Alliyah, sir. We are here to just have a conversation with you." The man in the middle said. "We do not carry any type of weapons, sir. We left them in the car."

Silently, Han looked at Alliyah from the side. Alliyah got the message and look at the men outside their home. They were telling the truth, no weapons or any type was on them. She looks back at her Father and nodded. Han opened the door wider.

"Come on in and sit down, please." Hand offered. "Darling, will you fix these men a drink."

"Yes Dad." Alliyah left without running to the kitchen. She decided on lemonade that her Mother always prepared before leaving home on three clear glasses and returned to the room.

She found her Dad sitting on his favorite arm chair while the three men sat across from him on the sofa. Alliyah placed the drink before them.

"Thank you, Miss Alliyah." The man on the left said with a smile.

"You're welcome…" Alliyah answered before taken a seat on her Father's side.

"It has been a while. The three of you seem to be doing fine." Han said.

"Master Han, it has been a while indeed. Marco, Kale, and I became your Father's bodyguard after you left the family." The man said before turning to Alliyah. "My name is Tom, Miss Alliyah."

Alliyah just nodded and smiled.

"You seem to know my family. How long have you been watching us?" Han asked.

Tom sighed. "Since Young Miss Alliyah was born."

Alliyah looked at her Father. Han frowned. "What reason?"

It didn't come out like a question, more like a demand. Alliyah looked at the three men.

"It was your Father's orders to look after you, Master Han. It was also a request from you Mother." Marco answered. "We come and look after you and your family at least twice a week."

"That's not good enough. Why did he order you to look after the son who he himself disowned?" Han asked. "It does not make any sense…"

"It is true that he disowned you from the family but he is also concerned of your safety and health." Tom answered.

Han leaned back on his seat. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Your Father felt that it was unfair of him to disown you like that." Tom explained. "He thought that if he disowned you, you might have changed your mind about marrying your wife and come back to the family."

"But since you voluntarily left without another word, he thought different."

Han rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated. "What now, what does he want from me?"

"The Master and the Mistress only wish for you to go visit them with your family tonight at the San Francisco Hotel and Resort for dinner." Tom said. "They wish to meet family."

"Twenty years has passed. He waited twenty years to confront me?" Han looked at the three men.

Kale sighed. "Your Father was always been stubborn and difficult to talk you, Master Han."

Alliyah watched them. It was like watching four friends that have not seen each other for so many years. She felt the adoration from the three men towards her Father, they meant well. She smiled.

Han then sighed as he looked up to his eldest daughter. "What do you think? Want to meet your Lee Grandparents?"

The thought scared her for a moment then looked at the three men. "Doesn't Dad's Father dislike it when Dad married my Mom? Wouldn't it be troublesome?"

The three men were shock and taken back before looking at Han. Alliyah felt it and saw it in their eyes.

"Master Han, your Father did indeed disapprove of your marriage but he didn't hate you or your family." Marco explained.

"What did you want me to think after the screaming and disowning me? Of course I felt that he hated my family, that's why when I left that house that I would never let my family go through that type of situation." Han countered. "I don't want them feel unwanted…"

The three men were silenced and the room became somewhat uncomfortable. Alliyah decided to break the ice.

"I want to meet them…" she said.

Han and the three men looked at her. She smiled.

"I'm interested of what type of people my Chinese Grandparents are…" Alliyah looked at her Father. "I think it's going to be ok."

Han was surprised from his daughter's decision but smiled at her anyway. He turned to the three men and nodded. "What time should we be there?"

"7:30pm at the Lon Ping Restaurant." Kale smiled then turned to Alliyah. "Thank you Miss Alliyah."

Alliyah smiled at him.

It was 9:15am when the three men bid their farewell. Alliyah watched them drive away; she felt pride and joy coming from the three men before leaving. She turned to look at her Dad.

"Dad, you seem distracted." She said.

Han was quite for a minute then looked up to her with a smile. "Your Mother is going to be frantic when she hears about this. I'll wait until she gets home before telling her so she will be so distracted she might lose her concentration at the school."

"Get ready for class, I'll take you."

Alliyah looked at him. "You left work early, is it ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'm only doing paper work today anyway, I'll pick you up and the kids after school." Han then laughed. "I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Wong got a new cake coming today; let's buy some after we pick up your siblings."

Alliyah looked at her Dad as he walked away from her. She grinned.

"Dad, did you stopped by at the Sweet Shop before going to work?" Alliyah crossed her arms.

Han stopped and turned to look at her with a guilty expression. "Don't tell Mother, we will bring her something home too."

Alliyah laughed. "Don't worry, as long you don't tell her that the kids and I went this morning too!"

"I have a strawberry and espresso cake in the fridge."

Han laughed. "Get ready."

Alliyah was alone in the family room when she sighed.

_Sister, are you ok? _Three voices filled her head.

_Don't yell! I'm ok, Dad's here with me… _Alliyah smiled as she climbed up the stairs to her room. _Dad's dropping me off to school and pick all of us up afterwards…_

_Al, what happened? _It was Fa who asked.

Alliyah then explained everything that has happened except the theory that their Dad have said. She was packing her books while she told her story to her siblings. Then by the time she was finished. Alliyah was downstairs again.

_WHAT? _All three yelled in shocked. Alliyah felt her head spin.

_You three! Don't yell! _Alliyah sighed as she heard them apologized.

_We're going to meet our Chinese Grandparents tonight? _Jasmine sounded frantic.

_Wow, that's unexpected… _Fa was amused by the idea.

_Weird, I didn't think they want to see us after Mom and Dad got married. _Alex sounded suspicious. _There must be another reason for this meeting…_

Alexander was totally suspicious. Alliyah smile, her baby brother can be a little more realistic than any of them and also much more intelligent than he looks. He really is their Father's son.

_Behave your selves and pay attention in class. _Alliyah doubled checked her bag.

_I only ate the Ube Cake! I'm not hyper enough to get into trouble! _Alex defend him self. _Don't judge me because I'm sweet-a-holic!_

Alliyah heard her sisters laugh with her at their brother's reaction.

_Sweet-a-holic is not a word, Alex… _Jasmine giggled.

_I'm being creative! _Alex proudly said.

_Alright, I'll see you after school! _Then that was it. Alliyah felt them moved away from her mind but there was one more that stayed close in the back. _How long are you to going to stay awake when I know you need sleep…?_

_I just want to know that you're safe… _Jonathan smiled. _Those men mean well and good people, they don't mean any harm to you or your family._

_I felt it. _Alliyah agreed. _Go to sleep…_

Then she remembered something that made her sad.

_Since I have won't be going to Lisa's party. I guess we can't meet tonight. _Alliyah said sadly.

She heard him laugh. _I don't see why not? We could still meet tonight darling but after your family gathering. I'll come to you don't worry._

She smiled. _Good, I'll see you tonight then._

With that said and done, he dissolved from her mind. Leaving her feeling empty all of a sudden but shook it off when her Father came to the room.

"Are you ready?" Her Father asked.

Alliyah smiled. "Yes, let's go."

---

**A/N: This is actually my longest chapter. I hope you didn't get lost along the way. Do not worry! This will be much more interesting on the next chapter. I promise!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Alexander focused his attention on the mosaic right across from the sitting area. The painting intrigues him because of its valiant and deep colors. The ancient dragon on the cliff of the mountain, with the world below him, was looking down like some-sort of god or protector of its land.

Jasmine and Ying Fa were examining the large aquarium. It was a wall of glass, from top to bottom that reach both side of the wall that if you look up, you feel like you're underwater. It was magical that caught the twins eyes, it was beautiful. Colorful tropical fish swam happily around their home with beautiful corals and fresh water plants around them.

Alliyah found her self captured by the beauty of the silver plated piece that was as the size of the aquarium it self. The Chinese Dynasty, from old times and beyond. The Imperial Palace with its divine city around it and the almighty dragon circled the sky as its protector. It was created from pure silver. The designer have taken 5 years to finish this piece of work, another year for the buyer to received and six months before the federal allowed it be shipped to where it is now from a proper investigation. It's a masterpiece.

Han and Marcella were sitting next to each other on the sofa with Alexander but neither of the paid much attention to the beauty around them. They both have been here before, that long ago.

It was 7:25pm when the double doors the family entered no more than 10 minutes ago opened. A tall man entered the room which Alliyah recognized as Tom. He has a friendly smile on his face as he bowed politely at her parents who stood up when he walked in.

"Dinner is almost ready, please follow me…" Tom said as he led the family out the room.

The hallway as filled with Chinese history with the bright colors of red and gold. Hand painted dragons that are almost too realistic that it might come to life. The children were captured by the artist work that they have not noticed Tom or their parents stopped walking but Alliyah have warned them with her mind before they could have bumped themselves to their parents.

They stopped before the large deep red colored with golden leaf designed double doors. Tom knocked three times before turning the knob to open it wide; he backed away from the door with a hand stretched out for the family to enter.

Han entered first with Marcella beside him, Alliyah followed with Alex holding on to her hand and the twins behind them. What caught the children's eyes was how the owner of the restaurant managed to hide such a room from the main dining hall behind that curtain they entered 10 minutes ago. It was like a different world from the outside.

Alliyah was first to noticed of a coupe standing a good few feet away from her parents. They were in the same height but the man was still a tad taller than the woman, both have black hair and dark eyes.

The woman's hair was pinned up in a bun, hold up with a pair of beautiful pins, they were dragons. Her dress was like a Chinese designed patterned but it was no traditional, instead of natural straight down Chinese dress, this one reached the floor, a gown. It matched the room's theme, red and gold with an exquisite dragon that's head rested on her shoulder to her bosom. She was beautiful and no older than 60's.

The man stood tall and valiant, he has stern and serious eyes. He was wearing a deep red tuxedo with a white shirt on the bottom. What shocked Alliyah was that he looked so much like Han but older but no more than 70's.

When Han and Marcella bowed respectfully, the children followed.

"Han, it has been a long time." The man spoke like a ruler, it made the children shiver. Alex tightens his hold on Alliyah like his life depends on it. "You didn't even bother sending us neither a letter nor a single call."

Han then glared something that the children don't usually see. "You have disowned me, remember, Father."

The children were shocked but kept it to them selves but Alex was gawking that Alliyah had to close his mouth for him with two fingers.

_Alex, don't be rude. _Alliyah mentally warned. _I am shock as any of you are but we have to remember our manners._

_How can you think of manners when our Lee Grandparents LOOKING like that? _Alex protested with a good point. J and Fa bit their lower lip from laughing. _I mean seriously, aren't they suppose to look old? Like Nana and Grandpa Johnson!_

_I know what you mean Alex but remember how people always say? Asians seem to have a better much luck on their looks even though their age are different, I mean, looks at Dad. He doesn't look 40! _Alliyah also had to bit her lower lip from laughing out loud.

"I might have disowned you but it didn't mean that I …"

"I remember clearly that you didn't want me stepping into your home, never to call nor see you or Mother ever again, and that what happens after I stepped out of that house was my own, it has nothing to do with any of you anymore…" Han cut him off, he sounded cool and together that it was eerie for Alliyah to see her Father angry like that. "Cone on, Father, your not that old yet."

Ming Chung Lee sighed deeply, Alliyah decided to reach out to him. The man was tired, upset, and sadden by his sons words that he wasn't sure how to bring him back. Regrets and failure crossed his mind that Alliyah couldn't help but feel bad for him. Her attention went to the Phan Fa Lee. Her mind was full of sadness and regrets as well as her husband for disowning their youngest son. She refused to do it from the beginning but could not disobey her husband.

Alliyah shared this with her siblings.

"Son, we have many things to regret about in the past but don't we have time to mend our mistakes and forgive?" Ming asked, his eyes were now shown its regrets and sadness that Alliyah have reached over to take her Father's hand.

Han slightly turned to look at his eldest daughter, he had a stern look in his face but soften when he looked down at her. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Dad, hatred isn't something you should feel towards your parents even if they have hurt you deeply. Why don't we give them a chance to redeem themselves for what they have done?" Alliyah smiled up to him as she spoke.

Alex took hold of his suit jacket with a grin. "Yeah, Dad, why don't we? He looks sorry enough."

Alliyah glanced over to the couple on the other side of the room, they were staring at them. Phan was looking over them, a little excited on her part for seeing her youngest son's children. Ming on the other hand was also looking but Alliyah realized that it wasn't them or her Father; he was looking at her Mother. He had a soft look in his eyes despite the stern look on his face. More regrets overwhelmed him but also acceptance.

"Hey, Mom, why don't you say something…?" Alliyah whispered to Marcella.

Marcella was taken back at her daughter's request but Han also heard it but said nothing. She wasn't sure of her self that she should say a word but she knew sooner or later, she has to. Gathering her courage, she faced the couple again and with her family behind her, she felt like she could do it.

"I know that you have never accepted the fact that your son married me but I just have a few words to say." Marcella took a deep breathe, "I don't regret any of it. Not a single moment. Han has been the best thing that ever happens to me and I love my family very much."

For the first time, Phan took a step forward; her husband looked at her in utter shock when she put a hand on his chest to stop him for speaking. Her eyes were on Marcella but it didn't show any dislike or hate, just soft and warm.

"I know you didn't regret it. I am sure that my son has been very good to you after all this years." Phan continued on as she came closer to them. "I have watched from the distance when I come to town. My son deserves happiness and that I am proud that he found his true love…"

"My only regret is that I didn't have the chance to get to know my daughter-in-law and my beautiful grand children…"

Everyone was taken back. Ming was looking at his wife with disbelief but also proud that she spoke up. Then it made him realized that his wife has been holding those words back for so many years. He walked up to stand beside her.

"I do, too regret the fact that I went over my head. I was a fool and very old tradition that I forgot the meaning of true happiness." Ming looked at Han and then Marcella, he smiled. "I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I am seeking for your forgiveness."

"We both are." Phan added.

A good minute, no one spoke a word. The adults were lost in words that all they could do was look at each other. Alliyah, Jasmine and Ying Fa couldn't do nothing more but just watched the. Alexander found the situation rather silly, he moved and stood before his Lee Grandparents.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Keith Lee. It's very nice to meet you." Alex grinned up to him, his boyish look caught Mr. and Mrs. Lee's attention, they both smiled at him.

Ming kneeled down so he was eye level with Alex, he extends his hand for a handshake, and Alex took it and shook his hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you Alexander; I am your Grandfather Lee."

"And I'm your Grandmother Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alexander." Phan took Alex free hand and squeezed. "You're such a grown young man."

"I'm 10 years old this year but I'm still the smallest kid in class but I can run very fast." Alex said with his eyes shinning with excitement. "I play basketball and in the soccer team, I really like it a lot!"

"Is that so? Maybe we could play sometimes and see whose better, hmm?" Ming patted the boys head. It reminded him of Han when he was a boy, so much like him.

"You're on!" Alex grinned up to him.

"Are you really my grandparents? You don't look old enough to be called 'Grandparents'." Alex continued and eyed them both suspiciously. "You're young…"

The adults had to hold back a laugh. Jasmine and Ying Fa took hold of Alexander's collar and pulled him back to them.

"Alex, you talk too much…" Jasmine bit her tongue for her not to giggle.

"That's right, you said too much…" Ying Fa added but there was laughter in her eyes.

"But it's true! Look at them; they're not like Nana and Gramps. They don't have white hair and Gramps losing his hair! Grandfather Lee has hair and they're black, not white!" Alexander pointed out with a frown on his face looking at his sisters. "How can that be?"

Han, Marcella and Phan had to cover his mouths from laughing out loud. Ming grinned and stood straight back up looking at Alex.

"That's because my dear grandson, your Grandma Lee and I have magical powers." Ming winked at Alliyah who giggled.

Han rolled his eyes but finally smiled at his Father's antics, he looked down at his son. "Yes, your Grandpa Lee can do many things."

Alexander, as young and innocent as he is took this by heart. "Really, what else can you do?"

"Well, I can do this." Ming clapped his hand twice. The side door opened on the left side of the far end of the room where waiters in red uniforms walked in carrying trays of food. "I hope you like Chinese food."

Alexander got very excited now and went straight toward the table. Phan took both of Marcella's hand with a smile on his face.

"I know that we started on the wrong foot many years ago. As much as it was my foolish husband's mistake of disowning our son and unsupportive of your marriage together, I was happy and sad for the both of you." Phan kissed Marcella's cheeks. "Even so, it's is also my fault for not speaking out, so it is also my mistake as much as it is of my husband."

"I hope tonight, we could mend our lose ends and be a family."

Marcella was moved; she gently squeezed on Phan's hand and nodded. "Yes, I would wish that as well."

Han extend his hand toward his Father. "I was prepared of what you have done to me Father but I wasn't happy of how you reacted toward Marcella. Twenty years has passed, I am glad to see you again Father."

Ming took his son's hand with a grateful smile. "I am glad to be able to see you again, my son."

Phan looked over Marcella's shoulder and her eyes met Alliyah and the twin girls. She moved closer to them without breaking her hold on Marcella's hands.

"Darling, look at them, we have such beautiful granddaughters." Phan then let go of Marcella's hand to tuck the strand of hair behind Alliyah's hair and the other touched Jasmine's cheek. "Such lovely girls, all three of you are."

"You skin tones are like satin and cream."

"They have a Lee family skin tone. Your Great Grandmother, Sue Ling, will be so proud when she she's all of you." Ming proudly said, he looked at each girl with a gentle smile.

"My name is Alliyah Jane…" Alliyah smiled at her Grandmother.

"I'm Jasmine Kay." Jazz bowed her head a little.

"I'm Ying Fa." Fa added with a similar bow.

"We have twins in the family, how wonderful!" Phan looked at Ming with sparks in her eyes. "We never have twins before. They are the first are they not?"

"Yes, they are the first set of twins in our family darling," Ming looked at Marcella with a smile. "I believe your family's 3rd set of twins are they not?"

"Yes, they are." Marcella replied with a smile. "But they are the first who are identical."

"Oh, just wait until your Great Grandparents sees you! They'll have a ball!" Phan said excitedly.

Alexander returned just in time to hear the 'Great Grandparents' part. "We have great grandparents?"

Everyone turned to Alex who was standing just behind Phan.

"Yes, your great grandparent will arrive next week from Hong Kong." Ming answered him. "Your great grandfather Lang and great grandmother Sue."

Alex's eyes widen like a saucer and then look at his Dad, "Dad, how come you didn't tell us we have Great grandparents?"

Han looked guilty before turning to face his parents who stared at him. "What? Are what happened, I just believe that I'll never see them again so I never mentioned them!"

"With good reasons, you both know that…"

Ming shook his head. "You know how your Grandfather is like Han, or have you already forgotten?"

"And don't forget about your Grandmother Sue Ling, she won't be happy about this." Phan added.

Han looked like a bomb just went off and then guiltily looked at his children. Marcella knew about her husband Grandparents but never mentioned them her self since she only saw them once in her life. It was Han's decision wither or not to mention them to the children.

"Yes, you have great grandparents. They are only on their early 80's by now." Han said to Alex with a smile. "You'll like your Great Grandpa Land, Alex, he also like basketball."

"Really, he does?" Alex took his Grandmother's hand with a smile. "Does he play?"

"I don't think so…" Han said honestly. "His old now you know."

Ming frowned at his son. "Don't you underestimate your Grandfather son; he can still beat you in tennis!"

Phan had to cover her giggle behind her hand as her husband sent her a warning looking. Han, even though he has not seen his parents for so long, knew very well what that look meant. It hasn't changed since he was boy. He smirked at his Dad.

"You lost to him, didn't you Dad?" Han grinned. "What was the score?"

"It was a fluke! My back was hurting that day!" Ming defensively says with a deeper frown.

Phan couldn't contain her laugh, laughed out loud. "Score was 7-4 and it lasted two hours."

"Wow…" Everyone is the room stood in awe but Han laughed along with his Mother.

"Good old Gramps still can't beat, huh…" Han put a hand on Ying Fa's shoulder, "Fa here could run for his money, wouldn't you dear."

"Ying Fa is really good at tennis!" Alex pointed out looking up to Ming. "She won three championships in a row in the young adult's competition!"

Ming and Phan looked at Ying Fa who turned crimson but smiled at them.

"Oh really, is that so?" Ming smiled at her. "Who else has talents in sports?"

Marcella answered him, "Jasmine is in the volleyball and tennis as well. Alliyah prefers arts and computers but she plays basketball and tennis as well."

Phan and Ming smiled at the three of them.

"That's wonderful, wonderful indeed!" Phan said before clapping her hands once. "Why don't we sit down and begin dinner before it gets cold, hmm? We can chat while we eat. Come now, let's sit."

Phan and Marcella chatted with the girls while Ming, Han and Alex talking together. Dinner was delicious and something that the children could get use to. Alliyah have reached back to Ming and Phan like she did earlier but now it was different than before, the heavy burden in their hearts have lifted and slowly disappearing. Looking over to her Father, he was calm and content that he is now talking to his Father. Their family is finally complete, she smiled.

_You know, I could get use to this… _Alliyah heard Jasmine said in their mind link. _I mean, they're both good people and very sweet as well._

_Yeah, I can get use to this my self. _Ying Fa agreed.

_They're cool, Jazz, did you bring the camera? _Alexander asked.

_Yes, I did, after dinner, ok? _Jasmine sent him a blowing kiss.

Alliyah smiled as she continued to eat, listening to her Mother and Grandmother about the latest fashion with the twins.

_Yeah, I can get use to this my self. _She sent warmth to her siblings, they responded by doing the same.

------

Jonathan VonClair looked down the city streets. He was in the body of an owl on the highest tower like a predator looking for its prey. Everything seems to be normal below but he knew better. One master vampire one of his minions still lurks the darkest corners of the city.

He feed early that night but the beast inside him screams for freedom that he could barely hear himself think. Tightening the leash and forcefully pushes the beast down inside, he knew that it won't take long for the beast to break free. That is unless he finds the only woman that would be with him.

He knew of her, he was could scent her in the crowd but he knew that it was not yet time. She was young, too young to be with him and too fragile for him. Even though he agreed to meet, he knew that he couldn't do more than that for now. Not until she reaches womanhood, even though everything inside him screamed to take her.

No, he will not rob her off her innocence. He will patiently wait; she needs him as much as he needs her. She was her other half, they belong together.

It has shocked him to find out that she was the one, from long ago they have meet. He did not expect such a child carries such talents nor a child awakens the beast to find his mate, she was so young. But here they are, ten years has passed, her only eighteen years of age. She is too young for him yet, too young for his claim.

It took a lot of his energy and effort not to burst into her home and forcefully take what is his but for her happiness, he must be patient. He heard that one of his people have found his lifemate as well but she was no older than sixteen, a babe to their people, but also, the girl have suffered so much that she denies him of his rights of her. He cannot imagine the pain that one of the males must have felt, the suffering they must be facing.

The owl flapped his large wings before taking off; the soft blowing winds tickled his feathers like little fingers. As he circled the downtown area, knowing very well that the master vampire was near by with his minion. The minion will move as soon as the master believes that the hunter finished scouting the area before sending his follower out.

The undead have become very clever of how they think and act. Jonathan received news that they are know traveling in pack and also have the abilities to hide their presence from the Carpathian males but they are what they are, the vampires.

_What are you doing? _Her voice is alluring and innocent. _My family and I are having a great time._

_That's wonderful, baby, _Jonathan sent her a smile that reached his eyes. _I am almost done with my work. I'll be meeting you as soon as I am available._

_Ok, let me know when you are coming, alright? _Alliyah then backed away from their link but Jonathan stayed near in the back of her mind, always protecting her from the shadows and at her side.

He landed on the roof of a convenient store and shifted back into his original form but stayed in the darkness. Everything was too quite for his own taste; the vampires are planning something for him. The vampires are being clever and smarter lately, it worries him but he knew he had to act fast before his enemies do.

The only problem is, he can't seem to sense where they are.

"This game of hide n' seeks is starting to irritate me…" Johnathan closed his eyes and focused his mind on the task of finding his enemies. They are around somewhere the vicinity, they must be hungry and craving for blood now but there was yet no sign of any attacks. The smell of blood would have alerted his senses but so far nothing yet.

"Annoying little insects…"

He turned into vapor. He rode the winds to the busy sidewalks. There was nothing unparticular strange about anything but he could feel it deep inside that something was wrong, his hunter instinct tells him other wise. Danger was near and it's about to strike.

A far away scream reached his ears. Jonathan growled and cursed under his breathe as he moved around. His unbelievable speed will have him reached his destination but he must be cautious as well for any type of trap. Then, he smells the fresh drop of blood.

He took the sky in one leap and turned into an owl. From the deepest and darkest part of the alley maze, he found the vampire. Feeding on an innocent child, she was no more than 7 years old. Jonathan scanned for the Master Vampire but couldn't sense him anywhere but he doubt that he was also far.

He dove right in to the alley maze. Sharp talons extended and with his quick reflexes, he dug deep on the vampire's neck.

The vampire screamed in pain, he stopped feeding on the child and dropped her to the dirty cold floor of the alley. He quickly turned his how body around, decaying fangs and claws. Then a moment of shock when he came face to face to the hunter of the city, he took a step back from him.

Jonathan was no fully on his tall manly figure with his fingers shaped like sharp talons, he was ready to strike again.

"You have turned your precious life into ruins the day you took a human's life away and turned your back on your people to become what you are today." Jonathan's voice held power and lethal that the vampire shook his head like a beating dog for him not to listen. "It is a shame that you have not patiently waited for you own lifemate to be born for you could have the leisure of happiness and much greater power than you are now."

This vampire was a young one, no more than a year perhaps but he is still dangerous. Jonathan watched the vampire trying to back away from him, back to his master.

"How can you talk when you, yourself hunter, do not have a lifemate of your own?" the vampire taunt him with his decaying teeth showing but he snarled at Jonathan, "Do not talk of power because you have NO idea of what it is like!"

"Being a vampire is being free from the Dubrinksky Family! Free of being their dog!" the vampire circled Jonathan. "Come join us brother. Feel the power that we could gain!"

"We do not need the Dubrinksky to run our lives no longer. Let's over throw him and rule!"

The vampire didn't see him. Jonathan made a quick move with his hand extended and went straight to the vampire's heart. Screaming in pain, the vampire drew his hands up to strike the hunter but Jonathan was too quick for him. The dark beating heart of the vampire with acid like blood dripping in his hand, the lighting soon strike from the heavens and destroyed it. The vampire fell to the ground like a solid statue but chocking for air as Jonathan walked right up to him.

"Do not speak ill of the Prince for you have no right to even say their name." Jonathan glared at the vampire. "Be gone from this world to the next evil one."

He sent the vampires remains into flames and turned into dust before turning his attention to the little girl on the ground.

She was still alive but vague that her breathing was short. Jonathan quickly left his body to examine her from the inside. He read her mind as he worked. She was taken from her bed while she slumbers by the vampire to feed. Destroying the trace of vampire from her blood stream and healing the marks in her small body, Jonathan also changed her memory.

After finishing, he returned her home without any complications. She was asleep and dreaming of a nightmare that she will soon forget by morning.

The master vampire must have run into hiding after Jonathan killed his last minion but he won't stay hidden long. There will be another night like this soon and the hunter will be there to greet him once he does.

_Alliyah, I am coming your way now. _He sent her a smile of reassurance and the image of him driving towards the Hotel. _Is your family gathering over?_

Her innocent laugher answered him. There was something about her laughter that moves his cold heart. _No, I'm afraid not. We are now on my Grandparents suite on the 31__st__ floor and my little brother discovered the large flat screen TV and video games…_

_Then, we shall have our time tomorrow evening. Tonight, I am afraid that I do not wish to disturb you while you are creating a bond with your new found family. _Jonathan mentally touched her cheek. _Do not fret, we have tomorrow night to meet._

_I'm sorry about this, it just happened so suddenly but I thank you for being so understanding, Jonathan, I thank you! _Alliyah smiled at him happily that it warmed every part of his body to come alive. _I'll call for you once we are done here but I have a feeling it will take a while yet…_

_Do not worry, I do not mind, have your night of fun and I'll talk to you later this evening… _Then Jonathan breaks their link. He had to be careful that his enemies won't catch any of that; he didn't want Alliyah to get involve no matter what nor put her family in danger.

Tonight, he will hunt those who feed on humans and taken their life. He will find the master vampire and destroy him for that he cannot fail. To protect, honor and to his loyalty to the Prince of his people, he shall be victorious…

**---**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting this story! Please, continue to review and let me know of what you think.**


End file.
